Survivor's Guilt
by chocolate3271
Summary: Ever since Finn was nearly killed Darryl, Morgan was overly protective of Finn. Finn appreciates the concern but it was time for the two of them to have a talk. (I changed the house seen from the episode slightly.) Mild Spoilers for Girls Gone Wild.


Ever since their trip to Larkston went horriby array, Morgan was always cautious of guys who hit on Finn. She would always beg Finn to be careful and would always feel uneasy watching her go. Finn knew this and was slightly annoyed. She appreciated the concern but she was a big girl and could handle herself. That night the two girls were out having a drink and again Morgan was being overprotective.

Finn was really close to going home with this cute guy when Morgan interrupted.

"Hey." Morgan said. "Ready to go?"

Before Finn could open her mouth the cute guy was gone and Finn was aggravated.

"Damn it Morgan." Finn growled. "I was close with that one."

"He was a creep. You were better off." Morgan says.

"I'm a big girl Morgan, I can handle myself and can determine creeps for myself!" Finn snapped.

"I know! I was just trying to protect you!" Morgan yelled.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Finn screams. "Stop trying to control me!

As soon as the words left her mouth Finn saw the hurt in her friend's eyes but there was something else she saw in her friend's eyes, something she couldn't determine right away. Then it hit her. Guilt. Taking her hand she leads Morgan back to her car where they could talk.

"Where are we going?" Morgan asks.

"On a drive." Finn replies.

The two drove up to the backroads of Vegas and drove in silence for awhile. Finn finally broke it.

"You feel guilty, don't you?" She asks.

Morgan just nodded.

"Why." Finn asks. "Darryl wasn't your fault."

"I had a bad feeling about him." Morgan said a tear running down her face. "And I didn't warn you, and then I almost lost you."

"Morgan, it wasn't your fault. I chose to go with Darryl. It was his fault and his alone." Finn says.

"There's something else." Morgan says. "I know what happened at that house. I know there were two people at that house and what that doctor did to you."

"I surprised the two of them." Finn says.

Flashback.

Finn had just pulled up to the house where she suspected Darryl was. Carefully pulling her gun she went in the house. Sneaking around a corner she saw an open rape kit. Kneeling down she started taking pictures. Her thoughts were interrupted by something coming in contact with her skull. The world around her went black.

When she regained consciousness everything hurt. Her head worst of all. She was against a wall her hands tied back. She tries to move but it hurt too much. She could see Darryl and another person standing over her.

"This one is mine, doc." Darryl said to the man next to him.

He kneels so he was eye level with her.

"You can't fight back this time." He says grabbing her.

He throws her to the ground and gets on top of her.

"This is going to be fun." Darry whispers in her ear, his hot breath on her neck.

That was the last thing she remembered. When she woke up again she was no longer tied up but her jeans were gone. Bruises were started to from on her thighs and she was very sore. She could hear Darryl talking.

She could see her gun laying not too far away. Taking her chance she lunges maing everything in body hurt. Darryl grabs her but she got three shots off. Scared she runs.

"I don't remember what he did but I know what he did." Finn tells her.

"You told me in the hospital." Morgan says. "When I was processing you."

Flashback

Morgan was carefully taking pictures of her friend and collecting evidence. The older woman was still asleep making what she was doing seem a little more bearable. She was startled when Finn started to wake up.

"Please don't." Finn whimpered. "I can't take anymore."

Morgan in shock let go of Finn. Finn's eyes open a crack.

"Morgan." Finn whispers barely audible.

"I'm here." Morgan says quietly.

"Are you processing me?" Finn asks.

"Yes." Morgan says. "I can stop if it's too much."

"No." Finn mumbles. "You need to do a rape kit. He did this to me."

Before Morgan answers Finn dozed back off.

"I thought you were talking about Darryl at first but after we arrested Dr. Kenny, I figured out what you meant." Morgan says her voice a little shaky.

"Listen Morgan, it wasn't your fault." Finn says. "Please stop blaming yourself. They did what they did and I have to live with it."

"I'm sorry Finn. I can't help it." Morgan says.

"I know you can't. I also know we can do this together." Finn says reassuring her friend. "Oh and Morgan. Thank you."

"Always, Finn."


End file.
